Red's Birthday
by Mosquito
Summary: Willow’s birthday and Spike arranges the party. Part 3 in my series: 1. Paralysed, 2. Coming back


Title: Red's Birthday Author: Mosquito Summary: Willow's birthday and Spike arranges the party. Part 3 in my series:

1. Paralysed

2. Coming back

Category: Willow/Spike, Ronan/Cordelia, Xander/Anya, AU Dedication:

Dedicated to my parents, who always seemed to know what would suit me better, even when I didn't.

Note: Songs used: "Behind Blue Eyes" by Limp Biskit, "Muirsheen Durkin" an Irish drinking song, and "Hunderd Miles or More" an Irish drinking song  
  
It had been months since Spike's return. Thought Willow had not returned to the Scooby Gang, much to the disappointment of Ronan and surprisingly Spike, Willow was happy.

She was still getting a 4.0 average at school, her relationship was progressing with Spike, and Willow was researching for Giles again. Not the usual weekly baddies, but she'd been given a project: Giving a full watcher's account on the life and existence of William Torford, a.k.a. William the Bloody, a.k.a. Spike.

She'd started out by reading everything Giles had, and had then confirmed the information with Spike, and then had begun asking questions as to fill in the gaps.

She loved learning about him, and because of that he was only too happy to tell her about himself. They were now about halfway through. They'd reached the 1920s and were busy laughing at the styles of the time.

At night Spike and Willow would go out and eat, or dance, or go see a movie, or more than one, if time and homework allowed. Willow had yet to tell Spike why she had distanced herself from her friends, but Spike knew he was bound to find out one way or another. He had tried confronting her friends, but that hadn't worked. All he had received were stares of hatred. He'd asked the watcher, but he seemed as clueless as the two vampires were. In other words, Spike wasn't getting anywhere. Summer vacation was creeping up on them and he and his childe where none the wiser.

Ronan had decided to spend the summer with them, rather than with his girlfriend. Well, what limited summer they had, with Ronan's job at the paper, and Spike's work at the new club he had opened downtown: "Fiery Red." They'd decided to go for two weeks to Indiana. Willow had already called her parents and confirmed the use of it.

There were only a few more weeks to go and they'd be on the road. Tonight however, the three of them would be celebrating Willow's eighteenth birthday. It wouldn't be her first time in the club, and though she couldn't touch the alcohol, though that was at her own insistence, tonight Spike had made a special line-up, and had invited all her "friends", her parents, and everyone that had ever left to show them how she really didn't need them.

He and Ronan had gone out and bought her a couple somethings to wear and a bunch of Wiccan presents. They'd opened everything when she woke up that morning. She'd had breakfast in bed and then opened the packages of leather pants, skirts, coat, a crystal ball, magic books, ingredients, that were hard to come by and much more. But Spike had really seen her light up at the framed photograph of her with Spike and Ronan at "Fiery Red". They'd been laughing at a joke Ronan had told and Spike's manager and MC, Cole, had taken the picture. Spike watched Willow rearrange the photos on her side table and place it with the other two.

Spike's highlight though, had been when she'd kissed him and thanked him. Then she'd run off to the bathroom to get ready for school. Spike had then driven to work determined to make it a night to remember for his little witch.

  
  
Willow had entered the library before school started to ask Giles if there was anything he needed for her to do and walk in on a morning scooby meeting.

"Good morning, Willow." Giles said.

"Good morning, Giles. Is there anything to research?"

"Not today, no." He said with a smile.

Willow glanced over at the gang and how they were looking everywhere but at her. Determined not to ruin the day she turned back tot Giles. "I've got another chapter of the report done." She said sitting behind the computer and placed a disk in.

Cordelia broke the silence by saying: "I got an invite for tonight at "Firey Red."

"So did I!" Buffy exclaimed, and the two went on talking excitedly about their invitation.

Willow looked curiously at them wondering what Spike was up to. Spike? She called out.

Yeah, luv? He responded.

You invited the gang for tonight.

Yeah, thought it would be funny.

Willow sighed. I'll see you later. Kay, see you after school, and he cut the connection.

"Willow," Xander whispered while Cordy, Anya, and Buffy were talking, "Happy birthday."

She smiled slightly at Xander. "Thanks." Then with the pages printed out she handed them to Giles.

"Oh, Willow," Cordelia smirked, "did you get a ticket for tonight?"

"No," she said packing up.

"That's too bad. We'll be thinking of you tonight- not!"

Willow looked at Giles' hurt eyes, she smiled and looked over at Cordy. "I'm sure you will Cordelia. I have VIP access" Willow looked at the shocked faces. "Bye Giles." She called. "I'll see you on Monday." Then she left the library.

That day Willow aced a history test, ran a mile in nine and a half minutes, and had a great conversation with Ms. Barnes, the math teacher, about 0.9 repeating. All in all it had been a great day. At lunch she'd sat outside under a tree reading over her notes for her next chapter on Spike's life.

She suddenly stopped when someone stood in her light. Willow looked up to see Anya looking down at her. "Hi," Anya said a little forcefully. Then she plopped herself down next to Willow.

"Hi?" Willow said a little confused.

"I just wanted to tell you that I have nothing against Spike and if you love him, and he gives you many orgasms, I'm behind you all the way."

"Um, thanks, I guess."

"See, I used to be a vengeance demon, and I've met Spike a few times in the thousands of years I've been around, so..." She paused thinking of what she was trying to say, "so, I really don't care either way. Plus, Xander misses you around. I know it's his own fault, I think he knows that too, but he misses you. Cordelia's just a hypocrite. She can date a Vampire but you can't? That's just stupid. And Buffy couldn't even kill Angelus. She should be happy you did it for her. Plus, that new boyfriend she has: Brad. God, he's so oblivious of everything here on the Hellmouth."

Willow smiled and the two began talking, changing subjects at random and getting to know each other better. "You really have VIP access to "Firey Red?" Anya asked.

"Yup. I go there at least once a week."

"I would too if I could. How did you get it?"

"I know the owner." Willow said with a cheeky smile.

"Cool!" Just then the bell rang, "Oh, I have to get to math. I'll see you tonight, right?"

"Yeah," Willow said with a smile and watched Anya run off. It had been a great conversation, and if Anya could help Willow get Xander back, it would be all the better.

The rest of the day had been a blur, and when the last bell rang Willow raced out and home. Ro was home and they'd sat and talked about what had happened at school, casually leaving out what Cordelia had said to her. Ro was crazy about the may queen and Willow didn't want to upset his thoughts. No matter what Cordelia did, Willow would not mention it to Ro.

They'd all changed so much under a year. Buffy had said she'd forgiven Willow for dusting Angelus, but she actually hadn't, and the rest had followed when it was understood about her and Spike's relationship. Cordelia was just jealous that Ro still lived with Spike and her.

At six o'clock Spike had returned home and the three of them had sat and had dinner: Fettuccini Alfredo, red wine (O-positive for Spike, and cow for Ro) and tiramisu for desert- all Willow's favorites. At eight o'clock the doorbell rang and Ro had opened it for Willow's parents.

"We couldn't go to the party, so we thought we'd stop by and see you and then go to the airport," her father said. "Your mother has a seminar tomorrow night at the King's Christ Church in England about child upbringing."

"Of coarse," Spike had said for Willow and welcomed them into the living room.

Her mother looked at the two men and asked: "I'm sorry, I don't know you, do I?" Ronan and Spike looked at Willow wondering what to say.

"This is Ronan O'Connor and William Torford. They live here with me." Willow told her parents who looked shocked but said nothing. Not like they can, considering they all but disowned me.

They all sat down and a layer of silence hung before her father said: "I like what you've done with the living room. Not very feng shui, but none the less, very nice."

Willow looked at the walls that were aligned with framed paintings and parchments. "It's a collection of Ro and Will's things."

"What do you do?" Mr. Rosenberg asked the two vampires. Ronan was the first to speak up.

"I work for the local paper. I cover nightly events and news." The Rosenbergs nodded and looked over at Spike.

"I own the nightclub you were invited to tonight."

"Oh!" Mrs. Rosenberg gasped. "Not that I should be meddling in Willow's life, after all, she can make her own decisions, but aren't you a little old to be living with her? She is only eighteen."

"You're right, Mrs. Rosenberg." Spike said, and seeing the look of horror plastered on Willow's face continued. "You have no right to be meddling in our lives, but since you asked so politely.... Willow was kind enough to welcome us into her home. We take care of each other. Ronan and I bring the income into the house in exchange for being allowed to stay here. Ronan and I are very low budget people, so Willow is free to live in luxury that we can afford. She buys food and the household necessities and we share chores. Other than that all we expect Willow to do is to go to school."

"But wouldn't it be prudent, Willow," her father began, "to work yourself? What will happen if both William and Ronan leave?"

"They wont let me work for income." Willow replied. "If I want to rear a little for myself, William offered to give me a book keeping job at the club."

"Mr. Rosenberg," Ro joined in, "we're not going anywhere without Willow. We don't want her to work because we want to give her a change to live. She's had to be an adult much of her childhood, which wasn't fair to her."

"Are you accusing us of not bringing up our daughter properly?" Mrs. Rosenberg asked.

"I'm accusing you of not bringing her up at all. Willow is as she is not thanks to you."

Willow sat quietly. She didn't want to get involved with the conversation. Deep down she did want to accuse her parents for all the wrongs in her life, but she didn't care anymore.

"Is that true, Willow? Do you believe we did wrong by you?"

Willow sat and thought for a moment. "I think you should go." The words were almost a whisper, but everyone heard them.

"Perhaps it's for the best." Her father said. Willow watched him get up and help his wife up. To Willow they were no longer her parents.

"I'll let them out, Red." Spike said.

Willow nodded. It was only when her parents were out of sight that she let the tears fall. "They didn't even wish me happy birthday."

  
  
Spike, Willow, and Ronan entered "Firey Red" at ten o'clock. The place was already in full swing and familiar people walked up to them to say hello and to wish Willow a happy birthday. Spike led them to their regular table and after seating Willow at the table, he went to see about tonight's entertainment and to make sure everything was running smoothly. He sent Ronan to go fetch drinks.

After looking after everything, he just stood at the top floor for a moment observing the redhead he loved so much. She was busy talking to Cole, his MC, when he saw one of the slayer's gang come over.

Spike thought that it might be the chit Anya. You okay, Red? Spike asked concerned through their mental connection.

I'm fine, Spike. Anya's nice to me. Came the reply.

Good. I'll be down in a moment. Tell Cole to stay with you until Ronan comes.

Okay, she answered and then went on with her conversation with Anya.

Spike looked around for the flayer, feeling that she was around and spotter her and her group making a fool of themselves. Ronan went back to the table placed a drink with Willow, and then Spike saw as he went in search of his girlfriend. "I should be getting to my own." He said to himself, and on his way back went to the DJ and requested a song.

"Hello, luv." He said and scooted in beside Willow, giving her a kiss and placing an arm around her shoulders. He listened while the girls talked and then when his requested song began, he excused himself and Willow and led her to the dance floor. Pulling her close to him, he put his arms around her, enjoying her heartbeat and warmth.  
  
No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes  
And no one knows what it's like  
To be hated  
To be faded  
To telling only lies.  
  
But my dreams aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be  
I have hours only lone  
And love is vengence  
That's never free.  
  
No one knows what it's like  
To feel these feelings like I do-  
And I blame you  
No one bites back as hard on their anger  
None of my pain will...  
It can't show through.  
  
But my dreams aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be  
I have hours only lone  
And love is vengence  
That's never free.  
  
Ay ay ay ay ay ayayay  
Ay ay ay ay ay ayayay  
  
No one knows what it's like  
To be mistreated  
To be defeated  
Behind blue eyes  
And no one knows how to say  
That they're sorry  
And don't worry I'm not telling lies.  
  
But my dreams aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be  
I have hours only lone  
And love is vengeance  
That's never free.  
No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes.  
  
Then all of a sudden there was a bell indicating it was midnight and Cole came on stage saying: "It's midnight, and you know what that means!"

"Irish hour!" Everyone yelled. Spike smiled kissing Willow and brought her back to the table. "There's only Guinness on tap and the first round is on the house for Red's birthday. Happy Birthday Willow!" Cole yelled. "Here, here!" Everyone shouted as the Irish drinking songs began. Ronan had come to the table followed by a waitress with a bunch of mugs full with Guinness and some glasses of coke. The three of them sad down and started singing merrily.  
  
In the days I went a-courtin'  
I was never tired resortin'  
To the alehouse and the playhouse  
And many a house beside  
Bit I told my brother Seamus I'll be odd and grow right famous   
And before I'm coming home again I'll roam the world wild  
  
So goodbye Muirseen Durkin   
Sure am sick and tired of workin'   
No more I'll dig the praties   
And no longer I'll be fooled   
But as sure as my name is Carney   
I'll be off to Californee   
And instead of diggin' praties   
I'll be diggin' lumps of gold  
  
I courted girls in Barney   
In Kanturk and in Kilarney   
In a Passage and in Queenstown   
And many a house beside   
But I'm tired of all this pleasure   
So now I'll take my leasure   
And next time that you hear from me   
Is a letter from New York.  
  
So goodbye Muirseen Durkin   
Sure am sick and tired of workin'   
No more I'll dig the praties   
And no longer I'll be fooled   
But as sure as my name is Carney   
I'll be off to Californee   
And instead of diggin' praties   
I'll be diggin' lumps of gold  
  
Goodbye to all at home now   
I'm sailing o'er the foam now   
To try and make my fortune in far Amerika   
For there's gold and money aplenty   
For the poor and for the gentry   
And when I'm back at home again   
I never more will stray  
  
So goodbye Muirseen Durkin   
Sure am sick and tired of workin'   
No more I'll dig the praties   
And no longer I'll be fooled   
But as sure as my name is Carney   
I'll be off to Californee   
And instead of diggin' praties   
I'll be diggin' lumps of gold  
  
The three sang like drunken louts, belting the words the words with everyone else. As the song ended and a new one began they toppled against each other laughing. Spike and looked at his two companions sobering up. 

This is how things were supposed to be: His redhead by his side and his childe with them. The twinkle in both their eyes told Spike that they agreed.

Their happy moment was ruined when Buffy's voice was heard screeching. "God, I thought you were kidding!" She and the rest of the scoobie gang stood with her looking at them.

"What's she talking about?" Spike asked. He saw security walking towards the table, but with a slight movement of his had held them back.

"Nothing, Spike." Willow said. "Ronan, will you get me something else to drink? I'm kinda dome with the coke."

"Sure, Willow," he said suspiciously.

"Ronan doesn't have to do anything for you." Cordelia said pulling her boyfriend towards her.

Buffy took no heed, however, and continued. "So, you still shacking up with Spike?"

"Yes," Willow answered. "Spike, Ronan and I still live together."

"Not for long." Cordelia interjected. "Ronan's moving out, aren't you sweety?" She looked over at him with puppy eyes.

"I am not." Ronan said.

Just then a man came out of the surrounding people and came to the side of the table followed for an older man in tweed. "Giles!" Willow said smiling.

"Hello Willow. Happy birthday. Sorry I'm late, Spike."

"Not a problem, watcher." Spike said, and then turning to the man that had escorted the watcher in told him to get an extra chair and another mug of ale for their guest. Giles took a seat and then took a large swallow of the beer.

"Good Lord, that's good." He said, and Spike smiled.

Cordelia pretended not to notice all that was happening and turned to attacking Willow again. "How did you get a ticket to this place anyway?"

Spike chuckled understanding for the first time what had truly gone one. "The question, you bint, is how did you get your ticket?" He smirked.

"Ronan gave it to me." She said as if that explained everything.

"Only because I gave it to him!" Spike told them. Their faces all turning a little paler. "I own this club. It's Willow's birthday, and that's how you got tickets. I wanted to show you what you were missing before I band you from my club."

"But..." Buffy began, and then pulled herself together. "We don't need you, your whore, or your club." She said. "Come on, guys." She turned with her boyfriend and Cordelia following. Then she turned back to see Xander and Anya rooted to their spot. "Come on, Xander."

"Sorry Buffy, but I've known Willow much longer than you and she'd stuck by me through thick and thin. I'm staying."

Spike was amazed that the whelp had finally taken his stand, and looking at Willow confirmed that she was too.

"Anya? Giles?" Buffy asked.

"I like Willow," Anya said confidently.

"As do I, Buffy, plus, Spike invited me, and I must say... this Guinness is heavenly." He looked back at the beer causing both Spike and Willow to laugh.

Cordelia looked over at Ronan. "Honey, I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

Ronan was quiet for a moment and then looked over at Cordelia. "Sorry, Cordelia, I don't think we should see each other anymore."

"WHAT?!" Came the cheerleader's reaction.

"You don't realize that I'll never leave Spike. You might like to forget that I'm a vampire, but I can't, and Spike is my sire."

"Fine." Cordelia said and the two women turned with the slayer's boy tagging along afterwards.

Spike looked over at Xander and Anya and then lifting his hand brought another of his staff towards him. "I want you to bring two more chairs. These two will also be sitting with us as our guests. Then I want you to get security to escort the two women out that were standing here before. They are both banned from the club." The attendant nodded and took off.

Chairs were brought immediately and Xander and Anya took seats. "I'm really sorry, Wills." Xander said.

"It's no problem." Willow said. "I forgive you."

Spike watched her smile, glad she was happy. He brought the other arm across her waist. Willow looked up at him and he kissed her.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Cole was back on stage, "Irish hour is almost over. We hope you enjoyed the Guinness."

"You mean we don't get more?" Giles exclaimed.

Ronan laughed. "Don't worry Giles, sitting at this table you can get anything you like."

"Boddingtons?"

"Got that too!" Ronan got up and headed for the bar. Giles' eyes were wide with excitement.

"Hey, G-man. You okay? Eyes popping out isn't all that good." He cleared his voice.

"Yes, Xander, everything is fine. No problem." Giles sat back and had a daze before his eyes.

"For the last song," Cole went on, "we let the birthday girl pick. Then after that we invite everyone to get a complementary glass of champagne to toast off her birthday." The crowd cheered and began singing along with the song that was playing.  
  
As I went home Monday night as drunk as drunk could be   
I saw a horse outside the door where my old horse should be   
When I called my wife and I said to her will you kindly tell to me   
Who owns the horse outside the door where my old horse should be   
"Ah you're drunk, you're drunk, you silly old fool still you cannot see   
That's the lovely sow that me mother sent to me."   
Well it's many a day I've traveled a hundred miles or more   
But a saddle on a sow sure I never saw before.  
  
As I went home Tuesday night as drunk as drunk could be   
I saw a coat behind the door where my old coat should be   
When I called my wife and I said to her will you kindly tell to me   
Who owns that coat outside the door where my old coat should be   
"Ah you're drunk, you're drunk, you silly old fool still you cannot see   
That's a woolen blanket that me mother sent to me."   
Well it's many a day I've traveled a hundred miles or more   
But buttons on a blanket sure I never saw before.  
  
As I went home Wednesday night as drunk as drunk could be   
I saw a pipe on the chair where my old pipe should be   
When I called my wife and I said to her will you kindly tell to me   
Who owns that pipe upon the chair where my old pipe should be   
"Ah you're drunk, you're drunk, you silly old fool still you cannot see   
That's a lovely tin whistle that me mother sent to me."   
Well it's many a day I've traveled a hundred miles or more   
But tobacco in a tin whistle sure I never saw before.  
  
As I went home Thursday night as drunk as drunk could be   
I saw two boots beneath the bed where my old two boots should be   
When I called my wife and I said to her will you kindly tell to me   
Who owns those boots beneath the bed where my old boots should be   
"Ah you're drunk, you're drunk, you silly old fool still you cannot see   
They're two lovely geranium pots that me mother sent to me."   
Well it's many a day I've traveled a hundred miles or more   
But laces in geranium pots sure I never saw before.  
  
As I went home Friday night as drunk as drunk could be   
I saw a head upon the bed where my old head should be   
When I called my wife and I said to her will you kindly tell to me   
Who owns that head upon the bed where my old head should be   
"Ah you're drunk, you're drunk, you silly old fool still you cannot see   
That's a baby boy that me mother sent to me."   
Well it's many a day I've traveled a hundred miles or more   
But a baby boy with whiskers on sure I never saw before.  
  
As I went home Saturday night as drunk as drunk could be   
I saw two hands upon her breasts where my two hands should be   
When I called my wife and I said to her will you kindly tell to me   
Who owns the hands upon your breasts where my two hands should be   
"Ah you're drunk, you're drunk, you silly old fool still you cannot see   
That's a lovely nightgown that me mother sent to me."   
Well it's many a day I've traveled a hundred miles or more   
But fingers in a nightgown sure I never saw before.  
  
As I went home Sunday night as drunk as drunk could be   
I saw a thing in her thing where my thing should be   
When I called my wife and I said to her will you kindly tell to me   
Who owns that thing in your thing where my old thing should be   
"Ah you're drunk, you're drunk, you silly old fool still you cannot see   
That's that lovely tin whistle that me mother sent to me."   
Well it's many a day I've traveled a hundred miles or more   
But hair on a tin whistle sure I never saw before.

  
"Willow!" Xander and Giles yelled after hearing the lyrics to the song.

"What?" She asked cutely. "I think that it's funny. The husband isn't just drunk, he's stupid." She said giggling. Both Spike and Ronan chuckled. "Plus," Willow added, "Spike and Ronan like to belt that song." Her smile was addictive. She watched as Cole made his way to the mike.

"Alright, L's and G's if you would all get your glasses of Bubbly, we'll get this show on the road. Now, first order of business is to bring our birthday girl on stage."

Willow glued herself to the seat in fear. No way in hell was she going up. Ronan was trying to pull her out of the seat, but she wouldn't budge, clinging to Spike. Then when she least expected it, she felt Spike life her and carry her towards the stage. She dug her face into his chest in embarrassment. She was sure she was completely red. Being so light skinned allowed for her embarrassment to flush her face quickly and brightly.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Cole said when Spike had put her down on stage and kept a tight arm around her shoulders so she would stay. "Our host for tonight, and the owner of "Fiery Red", Spike. And the lady of the hour, and the original Red. Willow!"

The crowd was cheering and clapping furiously. Willow's face only turned a more prominent shade of crimson. Then all of a sudden Cole started singing "Happy Birthday." And a cake with eighteen candles was shoved in front of her. Willow closed her eyes to make a wish.

I wish to stay with Spike forever, she thought and then as an afterthought, And for early acceptance to the college of my choice. Then leaning over the cake she blew out the candles. The crown cheered and Willow smiled.

This birthday had made up for all the lame and non-existent ones. Then she felt herself being lifted as Spike picked her back up to carry down.

On the way he said: "I don't know about early acceptance, but if it's me you want to stay with forever then wish granted."

Willow looked into his eyes and saw the raw emotion she felt she reflected back. "I love you, Spike." She said, the words coming from the heart.

"I love you too, Willow, For ever and till the end of time."

  
  
When Spike woke up the next evening and rolled over to find his beloved redhead, he smiled and kissed her and got out of bed. They'd gotten him just moments before dawn. After an extensive session of lovemaking they had both fallen asleep exhausted. Putting on some pants he went downstairs and found Ronan sitting at the kitchen counter trying to nurse a very painful hangover.

"Evenin' childe." Spike said cheerfully.

"Sire." Ronan growled.

"I suggest O-positive, but we wouldn't want you to dust."

"That actually sounds appealing right now." Ronan held his head in his hands.

Spike began heating a mug of blood for himself, when he heard bare feet walk over to the kitchen-tiled floor. He turned around and saw Willow in one of his shirts walk up to him. "Hey," he said softly. "What are you doing out of bed?" He kissed her and then licked the bite on her neck.

"I got up and you were gone." She said. Then she saw Ronan and walking to a closet, pulling out the Advil and handed him two. "Here, these should help."

"Thanks," he said and swallowed them with the leftover blood. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna try to sleep off the rest of this hangover." With that he left the room.

Spike pulled Willow back to him. "So, what's the plan today? Or, actually tonight? I have to go back to the club for a while, but I should be back by ten, eleven o'clock."

"I'm gonna do some homework and then work on my next chapter in the William the Bloody chronicles." She smiled.

Spike smiled down at her and kissed her. "Sounds like a plan, luv. I'm gonna hop into the shower and then head out, okay?"

"Okay." She kissed him and then went to the fridge. As he was leaving the kitchen she called him back. "Thank you for last night. Everything was perfect. I loved it. I love you."

"Anything for you, Willow, and I love you too."  
  
The club was busy when he entered.

"Hey boss," Cole said when he saw Spike.

"How's business tonight, Cole?" Spike said.

"Good. It's a usual Saturday night. The two ladies you banned showed up. They seemed to be surprised that they were banned too. Said they were Red's close friends."

"That's a riot." Spike stated. "Did the chit's leave?"

"Yeah, after explaining to them rules were rules. They were really pissed."

"Wish I could have seen it. Must have been a bloody good sight, plus yesterday, with the slayer getting thrown out on her arse."

"Don't know about that, but I sure laughed tonight." He said, then after a pause continued. "How's Ronan's hangover?"

Spike howled with laughter. "Bloody Irish and he doesn't even know how to hold his drinks."

Both men laughed and the Spike headed to his office. He sat down behind his desk, leaned back and sighed. Looking at his desk he saw the papers he needed to sign, bills he needed to pay, and phone calls he needed to reply. However, just as always his eyes then fell on the three pictures on his desk.

The first was of the three of them. It was identical to the photo he had given Willow for her birthday. The second was of Willow and him at a carnival some months before, and the third was a black and white photo of Drusilla. Spike didn't know where Willow had gotten the picture of his princess, but when he had asked her to decorate his office for him, he had been pleasantly surprised with the photo.

He remembered kissing Willow and crying over his lost princess. It was the first time he's allowed himself to mourn over her death. As soon as Willow had seen his cries she had held his head to her chest and allowed him to cry himself out. Willow only holding him and making soothing noises. That was when he realized he no longer needed to long for his princess, because he had his fiery siren, and had walked out his office a new man.

He looked back at the picture of himself and Willow and then got to work determined to get home and back to his love as soon as it was vampirically possible.  
  
END


End file.
